lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword
'Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword '''is the first episode of the second season. Summary The episode starts with Ace getting ice cream at the Acmetropolis Park. Suddenly a wormhole opens up behind him. A flying train shoots out and buzzes the park. Ace then uses his flying motorcycle to reach the train. While on the train Ace is attacked by Ophiuchus Sam. Sam intends to rob the train and fires several shots at Ace who blocks them with his sword. Some of the ricochet shots bounce back and hit Sam. Another air biker appears, introduces himself as Deuce, and saves Ace from a laser shot by throwing an armored disk between it and Ace. They then notice that the train is heading into another wormhole. Deuce lets Ace jump on his bike, and Sam gets scraped off the top of the train as it disappears into the wormhole. They land back in the park, Deuce commenting they make a pretty good team. The rest of the Loonatics, now in the park are greeted by Ace and Deuce. Ace introduces Deuce and the thanks him for the save back on the train. Deuce notices and admires Ace’s sword. Ace then says, “It was given to me when I got into the action hero business. Before Deuce can touch Ace’s sword, Zadavia’s hologram pops up from a fountain. Ace then attempts to introduce her to but she’s surprised; unpleasantly because she already knows him. Deuce then asks for a chance to bury their differences, but Zadavia refuses and tells him that he shouldn't be here. Back at HQ, Ace asks Zadavia why she brushed Deuce off like that, but instead she tells them of the train. She says it’s the Royal Intergalactic Quasar train and it was the last ship to leave during “the fall of Freleng.” The train was laden with cargo “that could make a man king.” The train was then launched automatically as was thought to be lost until today. She also doesn't think it’s a coincidence Deuce showed up at the same time. Ace comments that anything he might have done in the past might not represent him now. Zadavia refuses to take the chance and warns them to stay away from Deuce. Lexi interrupts telling them all that they have no way of finding when the train’s going to appear next. Tech then explains that he can tell the train’s next location using one of his gadgets. Ace tells Tech and Lexi to stay there to monitor the situation while the rest of them go to stop the train. As their leaving Deuce shows up and asks to come along. Ace welcomes the support for the mission by Duck doesn't think it’s a good idea. Ace decides to let Deuce join them saying. “Everyone deserves another chance.” Thanks to Tech they find the train, but have to find a way to shut it down before it disappears into another wormhole. Ace tells Slam and Duck to search the cars while him and Rev head to the engine. As Slam and Duck search the cars they are attacked by Sam. Deuce fends off Sam with the others by the train enters another wormhole with Slam and Duck inside. While in the train they learn that Deuce is not the good guy Ace believed him to be. We see the train flying through space and time as Ace and Deuce follow Tech’s gadget to a parking lot where the train’s supposed to appear next. Sam ambushes them, and after several shots Deuce’s shield is destroyed, leading him to plead with Ace to toss over his sword. Ace hesitates at first but another near-miss shot prompts him to do as Deuce says. As soon as he has the sword, Deuce reveals his true colors to Ace; showing that he and Sam are working together. Ace then runs to the attack, but Deuce proves to know how to use the sword’s hidden powers knocks Ace back with an energy blast from it, destroying the homing gadget in the process. The train shows up, hitting Sam in the process. Duck and Slam jump out before the train leaves again. Back at HQ, Ace is sorry for not listening to Zadavia but she explains that she should've told him the entire story. Back on Freleng, Deuce was one of her “most powerful generals,” but when she refused to “place all of Freleng under his command”, he left. When Optimatus made his rise to power, Deuce and his army were nowhere to be found. Deuce had left Freleng to fend for itself while he continued his search of power. Zadavia then learns what Deuce was after on the train after Duck explains they didn't find anything but a bunch of old robot parts. Deuce’s robotic solders were the cargo on the train. Zadavia also explains that the original owner of Ace’s Guardian Strike Sword, as it’s called, was one of the greatest warriors of Freleng. This prompts Ace to ask why she never told him this information before. “Great power used too soon can create as much harm as good,” Zadavia explains. Though she promises “It will come to you when you’re ready.” Duck then comments, “I Think I read that in a fortune cookie once.” Lexi asks how they’re supposed to find the train again without Tech’s tracker. Since they captured Sam and they thought Deuce knew where the train would show up his accomplice must know that too. They try to let Sam go escape so they can follow him but due to Sam’s "''intelligence levels" the Loonatics are forced to also subtlety help him escape. While outside Sam leads the Loonatics to Deuce just as the train appears yet again. Deuce knows that Sam was only released so he would lead the Loonatics back to him. Deuce then holds off the Loonatics for a moment with the sword’s powers then climbs up to the train. Sam follows, but Deuce, not feeling like sharing the universe, kicks him off the train. Ace then follows Deuce onto the train. As he makes it to the train, Deuce immediately attacks from behind into some crates. Deuce then uses the sword to awaken some of his robo-soldiers. Deuce leaves the robots to finish off Ace. Ace holds then off then tries to attack Deuce’s ego by saying he doesn't see why such a great warrior would need to hide behind a magic sword. Deuce doesn't fall for it and keeps blasting Ace with the sword. Ace then laser blasts the sword into midair. Ace then jump-kicks Deuce from behind while he’s distracted trying to call the sword back to him. As the sword floats to Ace’s hand, Zadavia’s voice reminds him the sword’s power would come to him when he was ready. Ace then chops through the coupling, sending Deuce and the engine speeding into the wormhole to parts unknown. This makes the rest of the train lose power and crash. Back at HQ, Zadavia praises Ace for not only recovering his sword but proving himself a true warrior. Ace asks Zadavia when she’s going to tell him what all that the sword can do. She responds, “In time. Too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing.” Duck protests that too little knowledge is dangerous; a laser shoots out of the sword to zap him. While Duck picks up his remaining feathers as everyone laughs, the episode ends. Major Events *Some secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword are revealed. Debuts *Ophiuchus Sam *General Deuce Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Ophiuchus Sam *General Deuce *Optimatus (Cameo) Trivia *Planet Freleng is a reference to Looney Tunes animator and director Friz Freleng. *This is the first episode of the second season. *The second season slightly changes the art, tone, and direction of the show, leaning more toward humor and playing up the contents and characters of Looney Tunes history more than in the first season. *This episode is the second one on the season two DVD set instead of "A Creep from the Deep". *"Ophiuchus" is a constellation, the Snake Handler. *Multiple Looney Tunes character cameos can be seen when the train is moving through dimensions. *Zadavia's historical videos are all in black and white despite Freleng's hyper-advanced level of technology. * In the ice cream scene, it shows Ace's indecisive side, and possibly hint to him having a sweet tooth. * It's possible that the Guardian Strike Sword is meant to be partly-sentient with how it's supposed to have sensed that Ace is worthy to wield it and with how it zaps Duck at the end of the episode. No other episodes do anything to back this up, though. Quotes *Ace - "Nice robo-army. You must save a fortune on uniforms". Gallery Loonatics zadavia fountain.jpg Loonatics zadavia divest.jpg|Back when Deuce was a general on Freleng. Loonatics video 2.jpg Loonatics video 1.jpg|Zadavia telling the story about Deuce to the Loonatics. Loonatics train.jpg Loonatics train flashback.jpg|There goes the train. Loonatics train crash.jpg|The train crashed. Loonatics stock shot.jpg Loonatics stock shot correct.jpg Loonatics sam.jpg|Ace meets Ophiucus Sam Loonatics sam shot.jpg Loonatics sam door.jpg|I should've used the knockers. Loonatics sam dig fail.jpg|Sam digging within his own cell. Loonatics robot shoot each other derp.jpg|Robots are shooting each other. Loonatics nebulae 3.jpg Loonatics nebulae 2.jpg Loonatics nebulae 1.jpg Loonatics ice cream crazy.jpg|Ace orders ice cream! Loonatics future war.jpg|Hey Deuce is that how you treat your friends ? Loonatics duck zap 2.jpg|Give him some glue for his feathers. Loonatics duck zap 1.jpg|The Guardian Strike Sword shows off. Loonatics deuce.jpg Loonatics deuce call sword.jpg Loonatics blase.jpg Loonatics baggage pile.jpg Loonatics back kick.jpg|Back kick delivered by Ace! Loonatics back kick 2.jpg|Another kick. Loonatics ace zapped.jpg Loonatics ace screwed up.jpg| Loonatics ace.jpg|Uh oh... Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes